Dear Kelsey
by Suzanna Violet
Summary: Kishan writes a letter to Kelsey. set after tigers destiny, IF YOU HAVENT READ TD, DONT READ, BIGGGGG SPOILERS


**DONT OWN TIGERS CURSE OR BRIDGE TO TEREBITHIA OR ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED. THAT DIVINE RIGHT BELONG TO COLLEEN H.** i am very jealous though :)

* * *

Dear Kelsey,

It has been centuries since we said goodbye, but I haven't changed much. My Christmas breakfast still contains a hot chocolate with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, a peppermint stick and a cherry. Of course, a lot of my people don't celebrate Christmas, but I do anyway.

Do you remember when we watched 'Bridge To Terebithia' on the yacht and you cried? Well, a little while ago i watched it again. This time, it was me that cried. It reminded me to much of what happened to us. Not that I'm dead, please don't think I mean it like that. It reminded me of us because, if you strip the story back, Leslie left Jess. She didn't mean to, but the fact remains. Anyway, it bought back the memory of saying goodbye to you, of begging Phet to let both Ren and I come back with you, of the sudden epiphany I had when Ren was fighting to stay with you and I knew I had to stay behind, of kissing you for the last time, of the last thing I saw of you (your eyes), and thinking that a few minutes was nowhere near long enough to let you go.

I was watching the movie, crying so much I couldn't stop, because all I was picturing was you leaving and being really upset, therefore making me really upset.

I started reliving the feelings I had when you flew through the vortex. Dread when I realised I had to find some way to leave the best thing that ever happened to me and start all over again. Horror at having to live a completely new life without you, Kadam or Dhiren. Regret at knowing that the only people who would miss me would be you and my brother...

When your memory is carried in only two people's hearts, you live in fear that they will forget about you. Apart from you and Ren, who else cared when Sohan Kishan Rajaram 'died', went missing, turned into a monkey-eating carnivore... To everyone else I became 'that poor man we lost to soon', last weeks newspaper headlines, a myth.

Who knows, maybe one day I might become one of those to you. You and Ren will live your own lives, finish university, get jobs, get married, have kids. Once that happens, what will I be? You'll have more important things to worry about then remembering little ol' me. What's to stop you forgetting I was there at all?

Things I used to do will start to be done by someone else, thing I used to say will be said by someone else.

Life will go on.

You might think of me now or then, but you will find a new friend to share stray thoughts with, Sunil maybe. You'll marry Ren instead of me, eat caviar on the beach with Nilima. Everything will change. And yet through it all, you will have a choice. forget me, or remember me. So many options...

But I didn't get a choice. I had to leave, whether I like it or not. I didn't get to choose whether I would stay or go.

But its ok Kelsey. I didn't lie in my previous letter. I have found happiness with Durga and I am content with my life. But I will never forget you, and I will never stop loving you.

Before I finish, I ask one more thing of you, biluata. Please never, ever forget me.

Yours in life Kelsey.

Mujhe tumse pyarhai;

Kishan

* * *

AN: hi guys. im actually really happy about this story, hopefully you guys are to. it was written as a one shot, but now that i think about it, i might write a couple more things to go with it. depends on the response :)

HINDI TRANSLATION: if you've read any of the tiger books from no2 up, i hope you know what biluata means. if you're a couple twigs short of a tree, then its kishans pet name for kelsey, and it means 'kitten'. Mujhe tumse pyarhai comes from book 2 when kelsey is questioning ren on the hindi language. it translates to 'i love you'. If the translations are wrong on either of the phrases, it's from the books, don't blame me.

thanks again guys, reviews are very appreciated, so please?


End file.
